


Interest

by crazyness101



Category: Necessary Roughness
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyness101/pseuds/crazyness101
Summary: Another Nico POV oneshot.
Kudos: 2





	Interest

Nico watched as Terrence King talked to the reporters after the Hawks won the game. He agreed with TK's words, therapy was doing him good. Doctor Dani had done the impossible; she had gotten through to him. Nothing he had done, had made any difference, no treat, and no bribe had moved him, but she had. Nico had to admit he was wrong about the Doctor, he had thought she would just be another failure but he was not ashamed to admit he was wrong. That while TK wasn't fully stable he was getting better, she had given hope back to them that they could keep TK as long as the doctor was helping him. When Matt had first brought the idea up to the coach, Nico had thought he had lost his mind, or that he had started to do drugs. Matt said that this Doctor Dani had used Hypnos therapy to help him stop smoking, and it was working. When the coach agreed to give the doctor a chance he was surprised. But not as much as when Dani had put him in his place when the coach questioned her ability. She was a fixer just like he was, but she fixed people and not situations. He was going to enjoy working with her. It had been a long time since someone had caught his interest.


End file.
